Bus Number Five
by Meleigha
Summary: Could a relaxing atmosphere and Booth bring out a more relaxed Temperance Brennan? Changed rating for some mild suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

_So...here's a story I wrote a while back. It's been posted on other sites, so...you may/may not have read it. Anywho...read, enjoy, and review, please._

_And so I don't have to worry about it in later chapters...I don't own any of the characters or Bones. _

Bus Number Five

The bright yellow school bus rattled down the dirt road while the sound of singing students floated out the windows and onto the breeze. It was field trip day and they were off to a nature reserve. Students and teachers had been looking forward to this for weeks on end and finally the day had arrived.

Everything had gone too smoothly that morning agreed the two teachers as they sat on the front seat behind the driver. All the students were on time, correct lunch count was turned into the office, and everyone remembered hats, bug spray, and sunscreen. Something had to go wrong, it always did. What would go wrong was the big question.

The bus came to a stop as they waited for a group of deer to cross the road. The students immediately stood up from their seats to see what was going on. You could hear the echoes of "Awww" from the little girls and the brags of "If I only had my gun" from the boys. The teachers tried to hush the group, but were silenced themselves when a girl from the back seat screamed in terror. The teachers ran to the back of the bus only to discover the little girl shaking and staring out the window. A man was walking toward the bus clutching a skull through the eye sockets.

"GO!" the two teachers yelled to the bus driver, but their directions were too late. He had already boarded the bus.

The teachers immediately walked up the narrow isle to face the man. Instructing the students to get down as they tried to steady their own shaking voices before confronting the intruder.

"I knewed yous a comin'" he said in a sadistic tone.

"You need to exit the bus immediately," stated one of the teachers, "This is school property and you are trespassing."

"And whose gonna git me off of this here bus, huh, missy?" he replied edging closer to the teachers.

You could hear the cries of the students as they huddled closer together trying to stay out of the crazed mans sight. The teachers dug their fingernails into the edge of the green vinyl seat covers.

"The ways I's sees it. Yous gonna listen to me or yous gonna end up like this un," an eerie laugh echoed through the bus as he raised his hand holding the skull.

Just as his arm was fully extended, a bone cracking smack filled the bus. The intruder fell forward toward the teachers who instantly jumped backward not wanting to assist the lunatic by breaking his fall.

Behind the now unconscious man stood an FBI agent with his hand outstretched.

"Hello, my name is Agent Booth," he stated giving the two teachers a charming smile.

Neither of the teachers felt it appropriate to continue introductions with a man lying unconscious or possibly dead between them, but obviously appropriateness was no longer a concern. They introduced themselves to Agent Booth and inquired with all the usual how, when, where, and why questions. Through the conservation, the teachers were informed that an investigation was taking place and it was luck that Booth stumbled upon the situation. By now the bus was a buzz of activity with the man still lying in the aisle. Being reminded by their teachers, each child passed by Booth to say thank you as they exited through the emergency door. Booth could only grin as he imagined Parker following the same instructions by his teachers. Loaded safe and sound on another bus, all twenty-four students and two teachers were being escorted back to school. Booth stood waving to the back of the bus as it bounced its way down the road.

"You know they aren't waving back," Bones mocked as she stood beside him.

"I know that," he mumbled not breaking his smile, "It's not the time or place to start dragging a body off the bus, so just shut up, smile, and wave."

Still not following his instructions, he grabbed her wrist and began flopping her hand back and forth.

"Smile!" he yelled through his gritted teeth smile.

When the bus was out of sight, he dropped her hand and proceeded to walk back to the bus.

Climbing in through the still open emergency exit, he turned around to offer Brennan a hand. Of course refusing his help, she struggled to make onto the bus.

"Do you ever give up?" Booth questioned with a hint of irritation chiming in.

"Do you?" she snapped back.

Shaking his head, he proceeded up the aisle and scooted into one of the seats to give her a better look.

"Well, the one lying on the floor, I can't do much about. And as far as the skull, I'd like to have more to work with," she stated as she bent down to examine the skull further.

"Jeez Bones don't you think I know that already?" he threw up his hand in frustration.

"What's wrong with you this morning. You're awfully cranky," she never looked up knowing that she was starting to irritate him.

"Cranky?" he questioned, "Well, lets see I just saved a bus load of kids and teachers from a murdering lunatic! You're right I should be in a much more chipper mood!"

She hid a grin as she rubbed her cheek into her shoulder. She knew her next statements would probably send him into a fit, but she just couldn't resist.

"Well technically, Booth," she began, "It wasn't a 'bus load' of kids, more like a quarter load of kids. Secondly, I'm quite sure the teachers could have dealt with the 'lunatic' considering what they have to put up with during a day. And last, but not least, you can't really say he's a 'murdering lunatic', we have no evidence to support that theory."

Booth stood from the bus seat. "I give up!" he shouted as he exited the bus, "You are completely impossible!"

"Don't be mad!" she yelled back, "I was just stating the obvious!"

She couldn't continue her little charade any longer and decided to go after him.

"Booth!" she could barely squeeze the word out through her laughter, "I was only teasing!"

_Well...whatcha think? _


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here's the next chapter. Hopefully the dialect didn't throw off anyone too much in the previous chapter. Anywho...hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. **_

Chapter 2

She finally caught up to him just before reaching the old white farmhouse.

"Hey," she said panting, "slow down."

"Did you chase me down just to give me more grief?" he questioned but didn't slow down his pace.

She grabbed his arm and tugged him back in her direction. It was a failed attempt to stop him, so she hurried herself in front him grabbing both of his arms. He stopped and gave her an irritated look.

"Listen, I'm sorry," she began as she slid her hands down his arms to capture his hands, "I should have been more understanding especially considering…the situation. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

"Yeah, sure, Bones," he sighed, "Now lets go see what all they have for us."

She let go of her grasp, smiled and walked beside him up to the farmhouse. From there, they followed a local law enforcement officer up to the crime scene. Team members already working the scene briefed Brennan and Booth on what all had been discovered thus far. At the scene, the grounds keeper met up with them to help familiarize themselves with the reserve and show them where they would be staying. Less than ten feet from the crime scene, all the ugliness disappeared. It was as if they had traveled to a far off place. The reserve was breath taking.

Surrounded by cliffs, very sound bounced off the rocky walls until it escaped from the reserve. Brennan was in awe of the beautiful surroundings. A spring fed creek twisted its way over the smooth limestone making a soothing sound. The grounds keeper led them across a stone bridge to a quaint log cabin.

"Well, here's the sleepin' quarters," he spoke pointing toward the cabin, "Ain't much, but it'll do ya, I reckon."

Booth took Brennan's forearm as he strolled up to the cabin. Making quick of the three wooden steps and pulling her along, he sat down in one of the cane bottom rockers that was positioned on the porch.

"Look at this," he gestured to Bones.

It was such a peaceful view, the babbling creek, and the bright red, yellow, and orange leaves that were clinging to the trees, and not the mention the silence. Brennan looked down at him and smiled. He was so relaxed, so peaceful. It was a nice change from the hustle and bustle they were used to experiencing at a crime scene. The grounds keeper yanked the leather strap to open the door.

"Now there ain't no 'lecticity 'cept for one outlet in the bathroom," he stated, "but there's a far place and yous got runnin water."

They looked around the one room cabin. In the far right corner was a sink and an old cast iron stove, and a wooden table with four chairs ran parallel to the right wall. On the left wall were the fireplace and a hand made ladder leading up to the loft.

"There's a ole feather mattress up in the loft," he broke the silence, "That be were y'all be sleepin'. Now if you ain't got need fer anythin' else, I's be on my way."

Booth thanked the man for all his help as he walked toward the door.

"Oh one more thang," he stated, "They ain't locks on this here door, but if yous worried, jest pull this here leather strap to the inside. Works jest a good."

With that he proceeded down the steps and off in the direction of the farmhouse.

Booth's gaze found her looking a bit shell shocked as she stood in the dim room.

"Guess we should be happy for running water and the leather strap," she pointed out, "because first, the creek looks too cold for a bath, and second, the first person I want to keep out of here is him!"

Booth snickered, "I'll protect you, Bones."

"I don't need protecting, I just need that leather strap pulled to the inside," she stated with a grin.

Booth and Brennan followed the same path back to the SUV that was parked at the farmhouse. Grabbing their bags from the back, the two looked around a bit and sighed. It was hard to imagine that any crime could be committed in such a beautiful place.

The pair began their stroll back to the cabin. Upon arrival, Booth made the decision to start a fire and Brennan rummaged through the small cabinet located under the sink. Booth made out better with the fire. The only thing Brennan found that would be easy to fix with these accommodations was two cans of chicken noodle soup.

"To the invention of lift and pull lids," she said waving her newfound loot in hand.

"Looks like dinner has been decided, but there's no need in starting that now. Why don't we enjoy the view before dark?" he motion her out of the cabin and onto the porch.

Sitting in the cane bottom rockers, Brennan was convinced she could rock the world away. They sat there watching the wind dace with the yellow leaves of a Locus tree. Swirling up and down they moved like ballerinas on a Broadway stage. Just around the bend of the creek, a deer edged closer to drink, but was disturbed as the howl of a coyote echoed in the distance. The sound of engines humming cued the leaving of those working the scene. They were all alone.

The stunning colors of sunset began to disappear behind the jagged rocks and looming pine trees. The rhythm of their rocking was finally disturbed by the penetrating sound of a barn owl that was perched in the branch of an old oak. Jumping only slightly, Brennan was jarred back to reality. It was then she noticed how cool the breeze felt against her skin. Shivering she crossed her arms in an attempt to warm herself. This act didn't go unnoticed by Booth.

"Why don't we go in and I'll fix up that chicken noodle soup," he stood up and offered her his hand.

Much to his surprise, she accepted.

The fire released a warm glow into the cabin. The warmth and light were a much welcome surprise. Brennan scooted a chair from the table closer to the fireplace. As the light flickered in her eyes, she began to recall all the events of the day. Booth watched her intensely. He could easily tell when she was remembering a lighthearted or a more serious moment. As a disturbing look crossed her face, she stood up and crossed the room. Pulling the leather strap to the inside, she caught Booth's gaze. He smiled and gave her a wink.

"Jest as good as a lock," she mocked.

Booth couldn't contain the laughter as he took in her best impersonation of the grounds keeper.

Pouring the soup into two tin cans, he joined Brennan at the fireplace. She pulled two waters from her bag and placed them in the floor at their feet. The conservation was light and relaxing as they finished off the soup. Brennan tried to muffle a yawn, but was completely unsuccessful. Looking down at his watch, Booth turned his attention to her.

"Ten o'clock," he stated, "Why don't you go ahead and get ready for bed?"

She agreed and picked up her bag. Throwing it over her shoulder she began the climb up the rickety ladder. Successfully making it to the top was the least of her problems.

"Booth!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" he returned.

"Uh, it's um…very dark up here. Do you think you could help me out," she stated.

With those words, a thousand thoughts of how he could help her out flashed in his mind.

Realizing the wording needed to be clarified, she quickly responded, "With some light, that is."

She was certain that her reddening face should illuminate all the light she needed. She could hear Booth chuckle as he ascended up the ladder carrying a kerosene lantern and his bag. The laughter returned when he saw her frozen near the top of the ladder.

"Were you afraid the grounds keepers might be up here?" he jeered.

"You never know," sounding justified, "It's not like we checked everything out first."

He sat the lantern on a small table that was situated neatly in the corner. Booth glanced around the room. One large feather mattress in the middle of the open room, small table in the corner, and a cedar chest on the back wall made up the loft's contents. Booth moved toward the chest. Opening it, he pulled out sheets, blankets, and pillows.

"There, that should do the trick," he smiled at his latest discovery.

Brennan cleared her throat to catch Booth's attention.

"Yes," he replied looking toward her.

"I'm not exactly ready for bed," she stated looking down at her current attire.

"Well, I hope you packed something warm, because it's just the blankets and me to keep you warm," he flashed her a devilish grin.

_**Well, whatcha think?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks to all who reviewed and are reading. You know y'all rock, right? Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy. **_

Chapter 3

She looked down at the one blanket and one sheet Booth had thrown onto the feather mattress. It was already fairly cool in the loft even with the fire still going.

'There's no way that sheet and blanket are going to keep me warm,' she thought to herself as she remembered the thin cotton nightshirt she had packed.

Booth could see her mind turning as she looked down at the mattress. He smiled to himself as he realized that his comment had left her in quite a predicament.

"Everything okay," he questioned.

"Oh..yeah..sure, why would you ask?" she asked.

"No reason," he tried to sound as clueless as possible.

"Uh..Booth," she started, "Could you turn around so I can change?"

She twirled her finger in the air to better explain her directions. Booth nodded. Turning to look out the window, he tried to focus on something other than her reflection, but was failing miserably.

"Done!" she snapped.

Startled, he did an about face, hoping she hadn't also noticed her reflection. As his eyes fell on her, he felt his jaw give just a bit. Standing there in a button down, blue and white striped nightshirt, the glow from the lantern highlighted her perfect figure. She couldn't help but smile to herself when she realized his reaction. He adjusted his jaw, cleared his throat, and began to muddle through the heap he had previously piled onto the mattress.

"There," he said taking a step back to admire his job, "bed's made and doesn't look too shabby if I do say so myself."

She flipped back the blanket and climbed in, turning on her side away from him. His preparation for bed was a much shorter task. The removal of his shirt and jeans was all it took. He crawled onto "his" side of the mattress, but had already taken note of the huddled lump that was shivering on "her" side.

"Night, Bones," he said through a fake yawn.

"Night, Booth," she tried to hush the chattering of her teeth.

The sheet rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern on Booth's chest as he put on his best sleeping performance. He could hear her inching closer and closer to him. Occasionally he'd stir in his sleep to just hear her gasp and halt her progression toward him. If she knew he was awake, she would have killed him. But he was thoroughly enjoying himself and felt certain that what she didn't know wouldn't kill her or him. Once she was in close proximity, he rolled over and his arm landed nicely around her.

He didn't have to look, he knew that her eyes were as big as half dollars and the shock on her face would take a while to wear off. Much to his surprise, he was wrong.

The small sigh she allowed to escape near his ear made every hair stand on end. She snuggled into his embrace allowing her finger to trace up his shoulder and end delicately on his chest. She nuzzled her face close to his and whispered,

"Booth, you can stop pretending, I know you're awake."

With that he allowed a smile to stretch across his face and he tighten his embrace.

Booth awoke finding himself much warmer than expected. He looked down and saw the perfect fit of Temperance locked around him. He smiled; she shivered. He quietly slipped out of her embrace, slid into his jeans, and grabbed a sweatshirt before heading down the ladder. It was odd how he sprung into action for her. He had always been a gentleman with anyone he dated, but with her it was different. First, they weren't dating. Second, she felt part of him. If she hurt, so did he. It was that way with Parker too.

It wasn't long after he had the fire roaring that she appeared at the top of the ladder.

"Mor," yawning widely, "ning."

"Morning Bones," he smiled at the sleepy figure above him.

"Coffee?" she questioned.

"Afraid not, sleepy head," he began, "Let's head out town pick some up along with some other groceries."

"I haven't had a shower…I mean bath, yet," she stumbled over her words as she remembered where she was.

"Don't think you want that bath right now," he said poking at the fire.

"Why?" she asked

"Running water we have, but we don't have a water heater," he grinned at the wide-eyed look that crossed her face.

"Coffee out town sounds great," she said with a smile and then turned back into the loft.

Pulling on a pair of jeans and sweatshirt, she wobbled down the ladder. Booth was standing at he bottom helping to stabilize the rickety contraption. Once again he expected to receive one of her many alpha male lectures, but no, not this time. She gave a smile as he took her hand leading her off the last step.

Before long they had made their way to Booth's SUV. 'Out town' was much further than they realized, but the scenery was beautiful so neither really minded. They past a mom and pop hardware store, a little country diner, a grocery store, and made it through the flashing caution light. Then nothing, again.

Booth looked over at Brennan.

"That couldn't have been the town, right?" he questioned.

"Humm, not sure, but it looks like the only choice we've got," she snickered.

Making a U-turn in the road, they headed back to town for coffee and groceries.

When they arrived back at Cedar Valley, the grounds keeper was sitting on the farmhouse porch along with another man.

"Great," Brennan murmured, "I could've lived without seeing him again."

"I'm wondering who the other guy is," Booth stated as he grabbed bags from the back of the SUV.

"Hi, y'all!" a yell came from the porch as the grounds keeper disappeared into the house.

As Booth and Brennan approached the house, a man in his mid-fifties headed down the walkway to greet them.

"Name's Ben, Ben Foster," he said holding out his hand toward Booth.

"Ma'am," he said nodding to Brennan.

"My name is Dr. Brennan," she stated matter-of-factly.

Booth grinned knowing that even with perfect strangers, Brennan had no use for being treated as an inferior even if used with polite manners.

"Oh, yes, you're the team from Washington," he stammered, "And I see that you have been to town."

"No," Booth began, "I think we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Oh, really?" Ben began, "Did you take this road to HWY 70 and make a left?"

"Yeah," Booth replied.

"Then you found our town," Ben stated, "Ain't much, but we sure were glad when that grocery store came in last spring."

They turned their heads simultaneously toward one another as Ben let out a laugh.

"Anyway, folks, I own this property, and if there's anything you need, just ask. I've got to be on my way now," he shook both their hands and headed towards his truck.

Booth and Brennan continued their trek around the farmhouse.

"Now listen here," came a voice just as they rounded the corner.

Brennan jumped causing her to almost drop the bags she was carrying.

"There's a snow aheadin' this way. So if I's you folks, I'd be hurrin' up or gettin

settled in," the grounds keeper finished as he closed the door to the farmhouse once more.

Brennan grumbled, "Snow? He just wants us out of here. No way I'm hurrying this investigation."

Booth knew Brennan well enough to know that she would not jeopardize anything for this case, but he also respected the people enough to know when to heed their warnings.

Back at the cabin two saddle horses were tied to the railing of the porch.

"What's this?" asked a confused Brennan.

"They're horses," smirked Booth.

She smacked his shoulder.

"I know that," she huffed.

As they proceeded up the steps, Booth found a letter hung on a doornail.

Thought you folks could use an easier way to get about. Figured you'd want to look over the property, too. Paint and Penny are two of the best. You can use the stable in the back for them.

Ben

"He seems nice enough for now," Booth remarked

"For now," she repeated.

Heading on into the cabin, both of them placed the bags on the table. They had picked up several useful items including two large pots to heat water for a bath. She decided a bath would be a pointless task as she heard the humming of the trucks. The team had arrived to work the scene.

"Well, I guess we'd better head on up there," Booth stated putting the last few things away, "Do you want Paint or Penny?" he questioned in a child-like tone.

"Doesn't matter," she managed to squeeze out before he interrupted.

"Ok," he squealed, "I'll take Paint."

He was out the door before she had time to process exactly what was happening. He always amazed her with how he could be Special Agent Seeley Booth, one who never breaks protocol, one minute to Seeley Booth, the excitable kid, the next.

--------------------------------------------

The day was becoming a blur as they hopped on the horses to leave the scene. It had been a exhausting day and Brennan was just glad to be off her feet, even if it was on a horse.

As they arrived at the cabin, Booth slid off Paint and grabbed Penny's reigns. Helping Brennan down, she fell into his arms. Both of them stood perfectly still staring into each other's eyes not daring to breathe. Booth swept her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Leaning down he whispered in her ear,

"Why don't you go on in, and start a bath. I'll take care of Paint and Penny."

She nodded, still too afraid that her voice would crack if she spoke.

Entering the cabin, she lit the kenneling Booth had place in the stove, filled the pots with water, and headed up the ladder to retrieve a few necessities. Upon returning to the main floor she heard the water boiling. Walking into the bathroom, she ran the tub a quarter full and set her shampoo and sweats in a chair close to the tub. Grabbing one of the pots with a hand towel, she carried in the bathroom and carefully poured the boiling water into the tub. She repeated the task for the second pot. Just as she undressed and wilted into the tub, she heard Booth open the cabin door. She could hear him rustling about the cabin, and occasionally pausing at the bathroom door. He never attempted to disturb her, and she was grateful for many reasons.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she was caught in his arms. He immediately covered her eyes with his hand as she squirmed to break free from his embrace.

"Now listen," he teased, "I've got a surprise for you, but you can't see it yet."

"Why not?" she asked still squirming.

"First, because it's not done. Second, I want a bath," he stated.

_**Well...whatcha think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So...it's been a while. I've kinda got wrapped up in writing On Her Own. This one slipped my mind. It's already written, just need to upload the documents. If you like it, let me know. Enjoy!_**

Chapter 4

"Well what do you expect me to do? Watch you take a bath?" she questioned with a twinge of frustration in her voice.

Booth grinned at the thought and even considered responding with a yes, but thought he might want to live.

"No," he answered sarcastically trying to hide the smile in his voice, "Actually, I'd like you to stay in here until I'm finished and then you can come and out while I take a bath."

"Humph, well fine," she huffed.

"Oh thank you for your cooperation," he smirked.

She flopped herself into the chair by the tub while she waited impatiently. She did her best to sound frustrated with Booth, but secretly she was intrigued and excited about her surprise. He didn't give her mind long to wonder before he came barging in carrying a pot of boiling water.

"Ok, your imprisonment is over," he laughed as he poured the water into an empty tub and turned on the tap.

"About time," she mumbled trying to hide her excitement.

She slouched down into a chair that was situated by the fire. Looking around, she tried to pick up on any visual clues that might give away her surprise. Nothing. The only thing she noticed was the wonderful aroma, but nothing was on the stove or on the table.

Before long Booth emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes followed every step he took. She couldn't understand how someone could look so good all of the time. Her trailing eyes didn't go unnoticed as Booth's ego inflated just a bit.

Stopping by her chair, he placed his hand out in front of her. She sat there and stared at his lingering hand before her. She was trying to decide whether to put up an argument or just take his hand and enjoy the moment. She decided on the latter and placed her hand gently in his. This didn't go unnoticed by Seeley either and he began to think he could grow accustom to this agreeable Temperance.

Leading her to the door, he paused and instructed her to close her eyes. She started to argue, but was abruptly interrupted.

"Come on, Bones," he whined, "Just for a second."

Reluctantly she closed her eyes with a sigh. Booth grinned as he soaked in the sight of her standing before him. She was beautiful. He wasn't sure when or where it happened, but she had become part of his life he never wanted to be without.

Stepping out onto the porch leading her with his hand in the small of her back; he stopped.

"Don't move and keep your eyes closed," he kindly instructed.

Brennan huffed and shifted her weight. She could hear leaves crunch beneath his feet as he stepped off the porch. Moments later, he bounded back beside her, slipped her hand in his and walked her to the first step.

"Ok, now open," he directed.

Just beyond the last step, a golden colored blanket rested on a bed of fallen leaves; adorned with all the necessities for a picnic. The sight mesmerized her as the sun was still lingering just above the jagged peaks. He remained just a step behind as she strolled off the porch. Reaching the blanket, she turned to him.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," she stated in disbelief.

He smiled and motioned for her to sit down. The amazing aroma she had noticed in the cabin was released as he lifted the lid on the cast iron pot. Italian wedding soup paired with the perfect wine made for a flawless dinner.

Before either of them had realized, the sun had disappeared and only remnants of orange and red remained as the sky began to darken. The temperature was beginning to drop. Instinctively, Brennan wrapped her arms around her small frame in an attempt to keep warm.

"Are you ready to go in?" he asked.

"No," she answered giving him a smile.

He grabbed an extra blanket that had been tossed off to the side and flung it opened from its folded state. He gave her an inviting look. She scooted from her spot and nestled herself between his legs as he wrapped the blanket around her. Rubbing his hands up and down her arms, she allowed herself to rest against his chest. Booth tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned down ever so slowly.

"I'll never forget the way you feel tonight," he whispered.

She couldn't hide the grin that stretched across her face. Who could? She let out a small sigh as she cuddled in closer to him. Even she had to admit this…this moment was beyond words.

All light from the remaining sunset was gone and the moon was playing peek-a-boo with the passing clouds; giving off just enough light to allow shadows to dance through the trees. They were enveloped in the sounds, the smells, and the comfort of the moment.

"Hey," he whispered, "Look up."

As she gazed into the moon's light, she could see tiny flakes beginning to float and flutter on the breeze. When she turned to look back at him, she realized that he was staring at her. For once she was lost for words. They sat there dreaming into each other's eyes. Finally, Booth broke the silence.

"I don't think it's letting up," he began, "We'd better head back inside."

Standing up, he reached his hand down and lifted her up to him.

"Go on in. I'll get all of this and be right behind you," he instructed.

Suddenly, she no longer felt desire to argue. She couldn't put her finger on it. What had happened? Was it this place? Or had it been there all the time? She wasn't sure of the answers to the questions, but she was sure of one thing…Booth.

When they were both back inside, Brennan expected everything to be awkward. She expected the all mighty line to come flying in from somewhere in the back. Much to her surprise, no.

After placing the picnic items on the table he turned his attention to her. Walking up to stand in front of her, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You okay?" he asked.

She knew what he meant. He wanted to know if she was okay with _everything._ _Everything_ that had been transpiring since their arrival; _everything_ between them.

"Never better," she replied smiling.

**_Well...do you want to read more?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to all who are reading and especially those who are reviewing. Here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy._**

Chapter 5

He couldn't have asked for a better response. He moved his hands up to cup her face.

"Do you have any idea how happy you make me?" he questioned with a smile.

"If you're lucky, as happy as you make me," she said wrapping her arms around him.

Their embrace was interrupted as a loud crash pierced the silence. Booth instinctively motioned Brennan behind him, grabbed his gun from its holster, which was draped over the back of the chair, and moved toward the door. Lifting the bar, he slowly allowed the door to open. Peering out, he saw the source of the noise. The rocking chairs had been tipped over by the increasing strong winds. He motioned for Brennan to join him at the door as he looked out into the darkness in awe. The snow had begun resting on the porch and the ground.

"It's beautiful," she was just as awestruck as he was.

"Couldn't ask for more," he smiled, "I'm surrounded by beautiful scenery."

Just then the wind whipped around the corner bursting onto the porch. Booth tugged at the door to close it, but not before both of them suffered being windblown.

"Jeez, it's getting cold," Booth stated as he pulled the leather strap inside.

Brennan was still too focused on his 'beautiful scenery' comment to hear what he had said. She might have been inept at pop culture phrases or subtle comments, but there was no mistaking the full meaning behind his statement. 'He thinks I'm beautiful?' she thought to herself and before she had time to answer that question he was standing in front of her.

"Bones…Bones…. Temperance!" he raised his voice.

"Yeah," she stammered.

"You okay?" he questioned.

"Just tired," she stated, "I'm ready for bed."

He gave a grin and nodded in agreement. Grabbing a bundle of matches and the extra blankets, he led the way up the ladder. Tossing the blankets onto the mattress he turned his attention to lighting the lantern. Brennan was making the last step as the light filled the loft. She crossed the room to her bag and pulled out a similar nightshirt to the one she had worn the night before. He politely turned his attention to fumbling with items on the small table.

"Thanks," she said softly.

He turned around to see her fussing with the blankets he had haphazardly tossed onto the mattress. He bent down and offered assistance in untangling the mess.

With the blankets spread across the mattress, Brennan pulled back the top corners and crawled into her side. Booth made a quick move to rid his clothing and appropriately situated himself on his side. He looked across the mattress at the piercing green eyes staring back at him.

"Now you know you don't want to spend the night all the way over there," he teased.

"Well, maybe I do," she teased back.

He reached over grabbing her arms and pulled her to him.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to," he said as he wrapped her up in his arms.

She grinned and snuggled in closer.

ooOoo

The endless tapping at the window finally woke Booth. Very little light was seeping through the thick covering clouds, but the fireplace offered a little glow to the downstairs portion of the cabin. He noticed that it had become quite cold in the cabin, so he slipped out of her embrace and down the ladder.

Once downstairs, he stoked the fire and added a few more logs. The tapping that woke him from his peaceful slumber had not stopped. He quietly lifted the latch on the door. The piercing cold that seeped through the slight opening sent shivers up and down his body. Curiosity still encouraging him, he opened the door enough to see out onto the porch. A thin blanket of snow had settled on the red, orange, and yellow leaves that once solely occupied the barren ground. The soft snowflakes that were fluttering about the twilight sky were all but gone and replaced with the freezing sleet that bounced aimlessly about. Shutting the door, Booth decided that the best place to be was upstairs cuddling a very beautiful forensic anthropologist.

Climbing the ladder, his eyes landed on the feather mattress expecting to see her snuggled in the blankets. His eyes grew and darted around the room when he realized the mattress wasn't cradling her small form. Finally spotting her in the darkened corner, he covered the room in a couple of steps.

Leaning against the exposed logs of the cabin, she clung to the blanket that was draped around her. Staring out into the dimly lit environment, she tried to focus but the white blanket and the persistent sleet made that task very difficult. He wiggled his arms around and rested his chin on her shoulder. Giving a smile, she turned her head to rest against his.

"A very different view," she commented.

"Compared to?" he questioned.

"D.C," she answered.

He gave a nod followed by a shiver.

"You cold?" she asked.

"Just a little," he replied.

"Want to crawl back in bed?" she grinned at his huddled state.

He couldn't contain the smile that beamed across his face. She elbowed him realizing where her last comment had taken his mind.

"Um, sure Bone," he cleared his throat and gave a laugh.

Following him back to the mattress, he dove into the blankets and burrowed himself into a comfortable position. She gave a laugh watching this child like ritual. He gave her a grin and patted the mattress beside him. Throwing the blanket across the others, she crawled in beside him. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her pressing her into him.

"Booth," she struggled, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry Bones," he sighed loosening his grip.

She wiggled in his arms until finding a comfortable spot.

"Are you settled now?" he asked with a hit irritation.

"Um…I think so," she played.

The conservation was light and playful, both were enjoying just being together. No red glaring numbers from an alarm clock, no noise from the street below, no upstairs neighbors rummaging about, just the two of the them.

'This is…overwhelming,' Temperance thought to herself. She tried to stay focused on what Booth was saying, but instead she found herself focusing on his arms, his chest, his…

"Temperance!" Booth exclaimed.

"Um..What Booth, what is it?" she stuttered.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" he questioned.

"Yes, absolutely, every word," she responded.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she returned.

"What's your answer to my question?" he requested caressing her face.

Her heart started to race and she felt her face blush. Knowing what she had been thinking and then the intensity that was in his eyes, she was lost for words.

"It's a simple 'Yes, I want to.' Or a 'No, I don't.'" he spoke softly in her ear.

He wasn't making this easy on her. He was well aware that her mind hadn't been on the conservation and therefore he was going to enjoy this as much as possible. Brennan on the other hand was beginning to panic. She couldn't get her earlier thoughts out of her head and now the way he was touching her and whispering in her ear; she thought she'd explode. Recognizing her distress, he lowered himself beside her and whispered once more,

"So what's your answer concerning breakfast?" he grinned.

**_Now, if you'll just hit that little button, I'll be happy to post another chapter shortly. :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm so glad you're enjoying this little story. Here's the next chapter._**

Chapter 6

She sighed as relief washed over her body. He noticed the change, but would not confide that little piece of knowledge to her.

"Breakfast sounds…great," she answered somewhat flushed.

He ran his hand gently across her cheek and flashed his famous charm smile.

"Well, would you prefer going and getting a warm breakfast and coffee or would water and a pop-tart do the trick?" he questioned.

"Booth," she began, "how long have you known me?" she asked.

"Three years," he answered in a puzzled tone.

"In that time, have you ever known me to start a day with out coffee?" she raised an eyebrow.

"A hot breakfast in town _with_ coffee it is," he answered flipping the blankets back.

She chuckled at the distress in his voice as she followed suit in flipping back the blankets.

Booth grabbed a sweatshirt and jeans and headed down the ladder with his bundle of clothes. After pulling on a pair of jeans and a fleece hoodie, Brennan made her way to accompany Booth on the lower level of the cabin.

"Ready?" he asked as she stepped off the ladder.

"Yep, think so," she replied.

Opening the door, Brennan felt the cold burst of air knock its way through her body.

"Coats, Booth, Coats!" she shivered reaching back to the table to grabs his and hers.

Booth laughed watching her fight with the bundle-some garment and finally offered some assistance. After accomplishing her task, they set out in the direction of the old farmhouse.

Light patches of snow drifted and clung to the now barren trees that meandered along the creek bank. She could hear the patting of sleet as it cascaded through the branches of the trees and found a resting spot on the ground below. The howling winds from the night before had discarded the brightly colored leaves onto the valley floor. Like a child tucked snuggly in bed, some of the leaves poked their brightly colored edges out from under the blanket of snow. Others tapped and scooted on the surface moving about with the wind. She could have watched the scene for hours on end. The creek bubbled its way downstream seemingly unaffected by the change in weather or the snow covered rocks that posed as nature's obstacles. However, as they stepped onto the stone bridge, a newfound appreciation for the wintry weather was discovered.

Brennan's mind hadn't been exactly cooperating with her today. It was off task and wondering aimlessly about. She was distracted so easily, but was it really her fault? She really felt that she could lay the blame on the beautiful scenery and the absolutely sexy FBI agent she was sharing a bed – mattress – with. And that was when it happened. Her feet managed to find a nice patch of ice on the bridge and with out warning she began flailing about trying to catch her balance. Instead she caught a certain FBI agent who in her opinion was really to blame for all of this. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he managed to catch her before she hit. Their faces were centimeters apart and just as Booth opened his mouth to boast with his smug smile already in place, his feet slipped sending both of them to the cold stone of the bridge. Both immediately burst into laughter.

"Where's that smug smile now?" she laughed.

"Right here," he stated as he gathered a handful of snow and rubbed it into her face.

"Booth!" she screamed.

His laughter grew louder.

"Shut up!" she retorted.

"Now you can't be mad at me," he grinned.

"I can, I am, and I will be until…" she was taken back by his movement towards her.

"Until, what?" he interrupted, "Until I do this?"

He tenderly brought her face around to meet his. Locking his eyes on her lips, he closed the distance allowing his lips to brush against hers.

Never opening her eyes, she replied, "I was going to say 'until I get breakfast', but this works too."

She gave a grin and opened her eyes only to find him still dangerously close.

"Okay then," he whispered, "Let's go get breakfast."

Standing, he offered his hand. She took it knowing two things about the current situation. One, her knees were too weak to stand on her own and two, well, two had everything to do with touching that sexy FBI agent. 'Oh God! If Ange could only see and hear me now!' she thought to herself.

She had expected him to release her hand once she was standing beside him or when they crossed the bridge, but his fingers were still laced into hers even as the reached his SUV. Letting go of her hand, he decided not to push by opening her door. 'Things have been going oh so good, Seeley, don't mess it up,' he reminded himself.

As he turned the key, her hands were immediately fidgeting with the temperature control. He just rolled his eyes knowing the countless times they had argued about how long it took to warm up the SUV. Throwing the vehicle into reverse, they began the rough journey into town.

Booth was very accustom to driving in the DC snow, and naturally adjusted to the weather conditions. While Booth paid careful attention to the road, there were moments when he wondered if they were going to wind up in the ditch. Finally making it into town, Booth was relieved when they pulled into the parking lot of the small diner.

Booth and Brennan were the only two in the diner. If fact, it looked like they were the only two in the town.

"Surprised to see you folks," spoke the waitress as she approached with a coffee pot and cups in hand.

"The town looks pretty dead," Booth remarked smiling as she poured the two cups full.

"Well, school's closed today and with the roads the way they are most people just stay home," she replied.

"The roads are a little slick," Booth commented, "I expected to see road crews out or at least some salt trucks."

The waitress gave a laugh and answered, "Y'all must be those two from DC, huh?"

They both nodded at little puzzled at how she knew that information.

She continued, "Well, we've only got one salt truck and the only road that even sees it is about a mile stretch out here in front of the diner, gas station, and grocery store."

"Well what's the weather saying about this little storm?" Booth inquired trying to make small talk.

"Suppose to get worse before it gets better," she answered placing two menus in front of them before walking back to the counter.

"We need to get a coffee maker," stated Brennan.

"And an extension cord," replied Booth, "There's only one outlet and it's in the bathroom."

**_You review, I update...great compromise, don't ya think? LOL :) I'd love to hear from ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Thanks so much for the reviews, they really brighten my day. I have a need to finish anything I start, so please let me know what you think about this little story. :) Hope you enjoy!_**

Chapter 7

The necessity list seemed to grow as they went down the aisles of the grocery store.

"Booth, do really need all of this?" Brennan asked.

"Well, that depends," he stated.

She cast him a questioning look as he finished his statement.

"Do you want to face these roads when the storm worsens?"

"Right," she answered her faith restored in the mounding cart, "What else to we need?"

He gave a laugh as they continued down the aisle.

The drive to back to Cedar Valley was much worse. The temperature had dropped, the sleet had turned to snow again and the abandoned roads were hidden beneath a sheet of ice. Upon arrival at Cedar Valley, Booth's knuckles were ghostly white and beads of sweat spotted his forehead. Brennan was clutching to the safety handle; head bent.

"Are you praying, Bones," Booth asked as he looked at her tense form.

"Yes!" she confessed.

"I thought you didn't believe in God," he reminded.

"I was desperate," she admitted.

"Well, come on Ms. Desperation and help me get the bags to the cabin," he stated.

"Who's Ms. Desperation?" she asked quite confused.

"You said…I mean…Just never mind," he said giving up the explanation.

Carrying the loot back to the cabin, they noticed how deserted the reserve seemed to be. Of course they didn't expect to see anyone working the scene due to the weather conditions, but Brennan felt certain that the creepy grounds keeper would be lurking about.

Both were busy putting the newest purchases away when a knock came at the door. Booth reached for his gun and strode across the wood plank floor.

"Ben!" Booth answered pulling the door open and keeping his gun concealed behind it.

"Agent Booth, Ma'am," Ben answered.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

Booth could feel her aggravation fill the room. "Come on in," Booth remarked.

"Thanks, but I've gotta get. Just came by to check on you folks – make sure you had everything you needed," Ben answered.

"We ran into town earlier," replied Booth, "So I think we're all set."

"Due to the weather, y'all have the whole place to yourselves till Monday. Paint and Penny know the valley better than any person, so if you want to take a look around, they'd be mighty helpful. If you need anything, there's a phone in the farmhouse, key's under the mat. Well, I'd best get. See you folks Monday," said Ben as he stepped off the porch and headed out into the snow.

Booth closed the door and walked over to a still steaming Brennan. He tried not to, but couldn't help the snicker that escaped as he tried to cover the smile that tempted his lips.

"It's not funny, Booth!" she snapped.

"I know," he said trying harder to suppress the smile.

She landed a swift smack to his arm.

"Hey! What's that for?" he snickered again

"For that!" she retorted.

"Aw come on, Bones," he pleaded.

He grabbed her arm, spinning her to face him. He could tell by the annoyed look on her face he was going to have to pull out all the stops to make this right.

'First, charm smile – no effect. She's really pissed off,' he thought.

'Second, reason with her.' "Now, Bones, you know you're not really mad at me," he stated.

"Oh yes I am!" she barked.

'That wasn't the desired effect,' he muttered to himself.

'Third, eye contact; show her you're really sorry. Yep, there it is a small change.'

'Fourth, hands. Moving slowly up her arms. What's that? Goosebumps? Seeley, you've still got it, man. Brush an imaginary strand of hair behind her ear. Did she just tilt her head? Dragging the index finger ever so lightly, tracing her jaw line.'

Brennan let out a sigh and Booth knew he had her. Granted he put in some work, but something about this place caused her let go of things more easily. Maybe it was the air, the beauty, or maybe it was because she didn't have to put on her tough exterior. Maybe here she could just be herself.

Cupping her face in his hands, he caught her eyes and held them with his.

"Forgive me?" he pleaded.

She nodded a defeated nod, but couldn't hide the grin that tempted the corners of her mouth. His thumbs traced her lips teasing them into a full smile. Succeeding with his mission, he softly whispered,

"You are beautiful."

"You're already forgiven," she replied.

Booth gave a chuckle and thought that a change of topic may be in order.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked easing his hand away from her face.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe settle in on the couch, eat microwave popcorn and watch some old movies," she replied sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny, Bones," he answered.

"Well what did you have in mind?" she questioned.

"How about we get Paint and Penny and go for a ride. After all we've got the whole place to ourselves," he stated.

"You do realize it is snowing, right?" she asked.

He nodded, excitement oozing.

"And it's cold," she added.

His head movements were more sporadic.

"Okay then," she finally agreed.

"Good answer, Bones! I'll go get the horses," he hollered over his shoulder as he left the cabin.

Brennan grabbed her coat, zipped, buttoned, and tied all the necessary fasteners to ensure she stayed as warm as possible and headed out the door to find Booth. He was walking the saddled horses around the corner of the porch as she emerged from the cabin.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she replied.

Lazily wondering about the valley, Brennan was in awe of the surroundings. The bright red of a cardinal provided a remarkable contrast to the winter white bark of the sycamore tree as it fluttered to a rest on a high branch. The chipmunks hurriedly scampered about in search of something they had lost. A hawk sat ever so still on a wire thin branch of a sugar maple eyeing the tiniest move. Everything seemed so relaxed, even her. Booth noticed her observing the smallest detail and with every new discovery, her shoulders dropped a little more, her breathing slowed, and her eyes…well her eyes were breathtaking.

Of course in Booth's opinion, her eyes weren't the only breathtaking feature she possessed and it seemed harder for him to take his eyes off her. The way her hair lightly bounced around her shoulders as Penny walked along. How the snowflakes lingered in her hair and on her eyelashes before melting. The way she smiled when she looked at him. All of these were driving him absolutely crazy, not to mention every other square inch of her body.

Paint and Penny were lapping at the cool water when Booth realized it was getting close to lunch.

"Ready to head back?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted, "Not really."

**_That little button could really use some attention. Go ahead...please:)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Thank you so much to all who are reading and reviewing,. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!_**

Chapter 8

Her voice seemed so distant like it was hiding the true meaning behind her statement. Booth knew what she really meant. She wasn't ready to go back to reality and neither was he. Her walls were down and it seemed she really enjoyed the feeling. God knows Booth was enjoying it.

"Let's stay out a little while longer," she begged.

"You got it," he replied.

They had wondered quite a ways when the snow began falling faster.

"I think we should head back," he said with a hint of concern.

She nodded in agreement as they turned Paint and Penny back towards the direction of the cabin. The sky was darkening as they neared the cabin.

"Go on in," Booth directed, "I'll put up Paint and Penny."

"You don't need any help?" she questioned shaking from the cold.

Walking to her, he took Penny's reigns.

"You're freezing," he pleaded, "Go on inside."

Flashing him a smile, she stepped towards him. Placing a gentle kiss on his cheek, she whispered in his ear,

"I'll be waiting."

She brushed past him knowing what affect her words had on him. He stood stunned for a moment, but was broke from his daze when he heard her feet patter up the steps.

"Come on you two," he called tugging on Paint and Penny's reigns.

Brennan walked into the cabin seeking its warmth. Shedding her coat, she made her way to the fireplace. Stoking the fire and adding more firewood, she decided that coffee would be a nice. She mumbled to herself as she ran the extension cord from the bathroom outlet to the coffee maker in the 'kitchen'. Satisfied with the accomplishment of her task, she headed up the ladder to retrieve some warmer socks. Halfway up the ladder, Booth bolted into the cabin followed by a strong wind and snow. Startled, Brennan lost her balance falling backwards. Landing with a hard thud and her wrist in a painfully awkward position, a yelp of pain escaped her lips.

In two swift steps, Booth was across the room and at her side.

"Let me see," he demanded lifting her elbow.

"It's nothing," she assured.

"I'll be the judge of that," he answered.

"Oh, yeah, nothing," sarcasm oozing from his voice, "Just swelling and blue."

Helping her up off the floor and into a chair, he scaled the ladder. Returning seconds later with the first aid kit in hand, he set about pulling out all the necessary items. Crushing the cold pack, he sat down beside her placing it on her wrist. Her flinch did not go unnoticed by Booth as he instinctively brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Shh," he soothed.

She gave a smile, but the pain was evident on her face.

"Here," he instructed, "hold this while I get you some Advil."

He returned handing her the pills and a bottle of water. Taking them, she allowed him to examine her wrist.

"Don't think it's broken," he stated matter of factly.

"I could've told you that," she replied taking another sip of the water.

He gave her a sarcastic look and began wrapping the badly sprained wrist. She watched as he took great care gently wrapping with the exact amount of needed pressure. He looked up feeling her eyes on him. Giving her one of his charm smiles, stood up to admire his work.

"Perfect," he stated.

"Thank you," she replied.

He halfway expected an added 'I could have done it myself', but no. Realizing he was staring, he managed to change the subject.

"Want some coffee?" he asked.

"Now that sounds good," she replied.

Reaching for the freshly brewed pot, Booth poured two cups. He moved across the room handing Brennan a cup of the hot beverage. She smiled her thanks, but gave a concerned look when he didn't return to the seat next to her. She turned to see him searching through the cabinet and grocery bags. Piling a variety of items into his arms, he returned placing each one carefully on the table behind her. She studied the items trying to figure out exactly what concoction he could come up with. Graham crackers, marshmallows, and Hershey's chocolate bars? Other than a sugar high, she was clueless.

"Booth what are you doing with all of that?" she asked waving her coffee cup in the direction of the food.

"Smores!" he exclaimed.

"Smores?" she questioned.

"Oh, now come on, Bones," he whined, "You do know about Smores, don't you?"

She shook her head.

"You never cease to amaze me," he replied, "Smores are just the most wonderful campfire dessert known to man kind."

A skeptical look came across her face. If it was the so-called 'greatest known to man kind', then she should have certainly heard about it before now.

"Just trust me," he pleaded.

"Always," she answered looking up at him.

If she only knew what she did to him. Booth shook those thoughts from his mind and focused on making the s'mores. Pulling two away from the heat of the fire, he examined them. 'Perfect' he thought as he handed one to her. She closely examined the product. Melted marshmallow and chocolate on a graham cracker, it didn't sound bad. Observing Booth, she followed his lead shoving the whole s'more into her mouth. They both began huffing and puffing due to the heat of the melted marshmallow and chocolate.

"Well," Booth choked out, "what did you think?"

"Very good, just a little hot," she replied sipping her water.

Booth fixed several more batches as they ate and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Hours later, yawning, Brennan mumbled, "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Booth replied stretching.

Tossing a large log in the fire, he reached out his hand to help Brennan up. She accepted and led them to the ladder. Reaching out to grab the step, she suddenly became aware of her injured wrist. Yanking her arm back to her in pain, she let out a gasp. Realizing the situation, Booth moved in front of her. Picking her up across his shoulder, he proceeded up the ladder toting her like a sack of potatoes.

"Booth!" she shouted, stunned as she was flung across his shoulder.

"Sorry, Bones," he replied.

"This isn't exactly comfortable," she stated.

"And this isn't exactly the staircase from Gone With The Wind either, but we'll just have to make do," he shot back.

She had no idea what he meant by that, but felt it necessary not to push too many buttons considering her current placement.

Planting her feet firmly onto the floor, he moved to the table to light the lantern. She in turned made her way to her bag and proceeded changing. Ridding herself of her clothing was a difficult task, but not as hard as buttoning her nightshirt that was currently draped around her body, but unbuttoned. She turned towards him only to catch his staring gaze. Minds were being read, looks were being interpreted, but no words were spoken. Before she realized what was happening, he was in front of her working the first button. She leaned into him and whispered into his ear,

"You know, you don't have to do this."

He looked down at her trying to interpret her meaning. She reached up, pulling his lips to hers. Gentle and slow at first then growing quickly into passion and desire. This was something they both wanted. Something they both needed. He gently lowered her to the mattress never breaking their kiss.

**_Alrighty y'all, this little story's got about one more chapter. So, let me know what you're thinking. Love it? Hate it? Just okay? C'mon give me something, please. :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks sooooo much for all the wonderful replies. So, here it is, the final chapter. Hope you all enjoy!_**

Chapter 9

The weekend floated along as if they were in a dream, but the harsh sound of Monday morning came all too early.

The humming of engines aroused Brennan out of her slumber, but she refused to open her eyes.

"Go away," she muttered.

Booth wiggled in closer and tightened his embrace around her.

"Who?" he sighed.

"Them," she mumbled.

A smile formed on his lips. He liked this side of her; the side that wanted to stay in bed with him; the side that wasn't ready to go to work, or return to reality.

"We have to go, don't we?" she asked rolling over to face him.

"Afraid so," he answered.

With a huff, she finally responded, "Well, might as well face the inevitable."

He nodded in return as she pulled away from his embrace. Grabbing their clothes they quickly dressed, packed their belongings, and headed down the ladder.

"What are we going to do with all this stuff?" she asked looking around the room.

"Leave it," replied Booth, "The care taker I'm sure could use it."

Satisfied with the explanation, Brennan agreed. Tugging on her coat and handing Booth his, she finally asked the one question that had been plaguing both their minds.

"What are we going to do about us?"

"That's a good question," he replied.

"That's not an answer," she smiled.

"Well, what do you want to do about us?" he asked.

She let out a sigh, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with this conversation.

"I guess we need to think about it, huh?" she replied.

"Sounds good," he said flashing his charm smile.

Rolling her eyes, she opened the door, "Let's go."

He let out a chuckle as he grabbed both bags. She started to object, but was stopped as he pointed to her wrist and shooed her out the door.

Their walk back to the SUV was done mostly in silence. Neither wanted to leave or face the question of 'us'.

Ben was waiting on the front porch of the farmhouse as Booth and Brennan approached.

"Survived the weekend, I see," Ben yelled from the porch.

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand causing her to blush.

"We managed," Booth answered.

"Good to hear," replied Ben.

Ben walked down the sidewalk toward the pair.

"I take it y'all are headed back to D.C, then," Ben stated gesturing to their bags.

"Everything seems to be in order and all the evidence has been shipped to the Jeffersonian. It looks as though our job is done," Booth stated, "Thank you for all your help."

Ben nodded toward Brennan and extended out his hand toward Booth.

"Ma'ma, Agent Booth, Y'all have a safe journey."

Ben turned toward the farmhouse again as Booth and Brennan continued their trek to the SUV.

"You can call it southern charm, but it is absolutely infuriating that he calls me ma'am instead of addressing me as Dr. Brennan," she huffed.

Booth grinned.

"It's also infuriating that all you can do is grin," she snapped.

"Yes, ma'am, I mean Dr. Brennan," Booth teased.

"Shut up," she replied.

They both climbed into their respective places and set off to the nearest airport; two hours away.

The ride to the airport was relatively quite. Booth tried to drum up a conversation from time to time, but it usually lasted only with his question and her one word reply. Arriving at the airport, Booth parked the SUV in the rental car parking lot, and they proceeded in through the automatic doors. Finding two blue plastic chairs by the gate, Brennan sat down stretching her legs out in front of her. Booth assumed a similar position. Neither said a word.

Brennan felt certain she could never speak as fast as the thoughts racing through her mind: Questions, possible solutions, and Booth's incredible body. Booth watched as the vast emotions flashed in her eyes. It was difficult for him to sit there and just accept the silence, but he knew this was the only way; her way.

A short time later they boarded the plane and settled into their designated places. Brennan turned her attention to the window while Booth closed his eyes willing sleep to come.

They had only been in the air for a few minutes when he felt her finger tip tracing patterns on the back of his hand. Opening one eye slowly, he found her staring at his hand smiling.

"Yes," he questioned.

Her gaze shot up to meet his.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she whispered.

"I wasn't sleeping," he admitted.

Her eyes sparkled as a smile danced across her lips.

"I've been thinking, you know, about us," she started.

"Oh?" he questioned, "And what have you come up with?"

"I like the idea," she confessed, "I'm not sure how the details will all work out, but I'm willing to try. But most importantly, I just want to be with you."

All he could do was smile.

**_C'mon now...ya gotta tell me something. Ya know ya want to. :)_**


End file.
